


White Knight: Passion

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: The rest of RWBY confront Weiss and Jaune over their secret relationship... that was not as secret as they hoped.  This forces Weiss and Jaune to confront the nature of their relationship.White KnightPre-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 7





	White Knight: Passion

Weiss approached the door to RWBY's room. Her hand reached for the handle, when masculine hands pushed her against the door. He kissed her on the back of her neck. He grabbed her hand and put it on the doorknob, and turned it, pushing her into the room. Her brief moment of freedom ended as he wrapped his arms back around her, pushing/pulling her to her bed. He threw her onto her bed, kissing the back and side of her neck, and nuzzled into her ear.

Jaune: Why are you struggling?

Weiss: *pants*

Jaune: That's what I thought.

Jaune: *turns her around to look her in the eyes*

Jaune: *deep, passionate kiss*

* * *

RBY: *enter RWBY's room*

Jaune: *brushes his hair back*

Weiss: *adjusts her dress*

Yang: I can't tell if he's a good influence on you, or a terrible influence on you.

Weiss: I beg your pardon?

Yang: For some reason, your clothing is always...

Blake: Disheveled.

Weiss: I... am... having... the usual clothing... conundrums... all girls have.

Yang: All but you.

Weiss: *scoffs*

Weiss: You think I'm prefect or something?

Blake: *rolls her eyes*

Blake: I don't know what gave us that idea.

Yang: But...

Weiss : *sniff*

Weiss: But?..

Yang: *takes her picture with her scroll*

Yang: *shows it to Weiss*

Yang: You're smiling more.

Weiss: *blushes and looks around*

Yang: Vomit Boy obviously adores him, and it's also obvious that you love him as well. I don't know what you have to be ashamed of, ya know?

Weiss: You are not the one... he just grabbed... and...

Weiss: *clears her throat*

Ruby: It is pretty awesome my two best friends are dating.

Weiss: I'm your what? He's your what?

Ruby: We are totally besties.

Weiss: Says who?

Jaune: *wraps his arm around her shoulder*

Jaune: *kisses her on the top of her head*

Jaune (whispers into her ear): Give it up...

Weiss: *sighs*

Weiss: I do... suppose... that your friendship... is... has been... dear to me...

Jaune: *pushes Weiss towards Ruby, and the two quickly embrace*

Weiss : *kisses Ruby on her forehead*

Weiss: Do, please keep this between us.

Yang: Shit, shining knight is thawing our ice queen.

Weiss: I have been...

Weiss: *clears her throat*

Weiss: I greatly appreciate all you have done for me. I would not be who I am today without your influence in my life. I am deeply humbled by your presence and honoured by your friendship.

Yang: *rubs the moisture from her eyes*

Yang: Oh, come on... *sniffs* Ice Queen... *sniff* Give us a little warning... will you?..

Blake: *hugs Yang from behind*

Blake: *hides her head behind Yang's*

Jaune: *guttural utterance*

Weiss: *turns around, dashes into his arms and delivers a delicate kiss*

Weiss: And I could not be who I am today without you, you loveable baffoon.

Weiss: *wipes her moist eyes*

Weiss: I hope you will not think less of me... for acting... as such...

Yang: Only if you will swear you never saw me crying.

Weiss: *holds up her hand*

Weiss: I swear on my father's name.

Weiss: *sniffles*

Blake: So, what do we owe the pleasure to?

Jaune: A fit of passion. Nothing more. Ladies.

Jaune: *leaves the room*

Yang: Aren't you just his precious porceline doll?

Weiss: He thrills me, fills me to my core...

* * *

Jaune: *let's Weiss go*

Weiss: *breaks their kiss and leaves through JNPR's door*

Ren: Evening.

Weiss: Um, hello.

Weiss: *awkward smile*

NPR: *walk into JNPR's room*

Nora: Say something, Pyrrha?

Pyrrha: I think they look absolutely beautiful together.

Nora: *loud sigh*

Ren: They do look lovely together.

Nora: *gives him a biting look*

Nora: I guess they do look... really good together.

Jaune: You don't exactly sound happy.

Nora: Well, it's just...

Pyrrha: *shaking her head behind Jaune*

Nora: You know what?, nevermind. I was worried she was going to take advantage of you, but... she... does seem to be taking this as seriously as you are... Alright, you know what?, I'm sold. All aboard the White Knight train.

Jaune: The what?

Ren: She's white. You're a knight.

Jaune: I'm a what?

Nora: A knight. With your armour and sword and shield...

Pyrrha: And burning desire to save the maidens-fair.

Jaune: It's not my fault a group of gorgeous warrior women decided to befriend me.

Nora: I think he's talking about us.

Jaune: And RWBY.

Pyrrha: *blushing, nervously looking about*

Jaune: Don't knights have to be... I don't know... elegant?

Nora: Still managed to get the princess.

Jaune: *sighs*

Jaune: She's too good for me... and I'm afraid she's going to figure that out...

* * *

Weiss: *walks into JNPR's room*

Pyrrha: *sitting on her bed, points at Jaune's*

Pyrrha: Thank you for joining me.

Weiss: A pleasure.

Pyrrha: *sighs*

Pyrrha: I'm afraid... I do not know how to say this, so I will just play the video.

Video of Jaune: She's too good for me... and I'm afraid she's going to figure that out...

Weiss: What-what-what?

Pyrrha: *nervous smile*

Weiss: I am no such thing... unless you think because of my family... but... but... Jaune has never considered such things...

Pyrrha: *weak smile*

Weiss: Unless, perhaps he has... but did not let it twart him... but now that he has... he is worried... but I would never play with his heart.

Pyrrha: *warm smile*

Weiss: Perhaps I should inform him of such... but I have never done such things... I would not know what to say...

Pyrrha: *gently places her hand on Weiss' leg*

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Weiss: Can you send me a copy of the video?

Pyrrha: *bright smile*

* * *

Jaune: *augustly walks up to Weiss*

Weiss: *holds up her hand*

Weiss: Hold.

Jaune: *pauses*

Weiss: *shows Jaune her scroll*

Video of Jaune: She's too good for me... and I'm afraid she's going to figure that out...

Jaune: *panicked look*

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Weiss: I have come to tell you... I am no such thing. I did not casually engage with you. It was not out of some fit of passion.

Weiss: *steps forward*

Weiss: *places her hand on his chest*

Weiss (weakly): I - love - you. You... are the one... I chose.

Weiss: *kisses him on the cheek*

Weiss: I promise I am not going to one day have you wake from a dream. If you give me no cause to leave you, I will not... and I hope I will never do the same for you.

Tears formed in Jaune's eyes and he kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189646121294/white-knight-passion) tumblog.


End file.
